Training
by PopfullaWriter
Summary: [PrizeFic] When Espio goes out to train, he ends up facing a major challenge... Running into Sonic's highbrow sister, Sonia.


The life of a ninja requires constant training.

So when it seemed like another slow, boring day at the office, Espio snuck away while Vector snoozed and Charmy was distracted with a video game.

The usual martial arts shadow-boxing had already been done, and he felt he could not move on that past. Meditation would clear his mind and soul, but would do nothing for his strength. And the last time he tried to be invisible for a day, he nearly had his head chopped off by an unsuspecting Tails piloting the Tornado…

He crossed his arms and mulled deeply in thought. What hasn't he worked on in a while..?

His Tornado Twirl dash. It was like Sonic's Spin Dash, but, you know, like a tornado… It had been a long time since he utilized that skill, and he preferred being upright and vertical as opposed to crouching into a ball.

He reared back as he prepared to spin, and circled around in the same spot on his toes. Bits of leaves and dirt were lifted up as a result, like a literal tornado. Now if he could maintain this move throughout the day, he will have re-excelled this former technique of his.

Leaning forward, he maneuvered down the dirt path. It was quiet and empty in this part of the forest. Not likely any customers would be coming their way… But at least he wouldn't risk suddenly banging into anybody.

_BANG!_

Then again…

The two spinners fell flat on their butts. "Owww!" a female voice (well, SORT of female) whined out.

Espio looked up in shock. He wasn't expecting to hit someone… but of all people, why did it have to be a _girl?_

"I'm so sorry!" he cried as he jumped to his feet and took a hold of the lady's arm, "Are you all right?"

"No I'm not all right!" the girl hissed, ripping her arm away and pushing herself up, "Look at my skirt! There's dirt all over! You better know of a good dry cleaner nearby!"

That voice… That attitude…

That magenta fur and quills!

It was Sonia, Sonic's twin sister.

"I'm sorry, Sonia," Espio replied, "I didn't see you coming. Are you hurt?"

"My butt aches a bit," Sonia responded, "But it's nothing compared to the tragedy of this muddied outfit!"

"Club soda should get that out…"

Sonia scoffed in response. "I don't resort to such cheap tactics," she replied, "Observe!"

She twisted around, and spun in a pink flash like a tornado. The dirt and mud came flying off, some splashing onto Espio, which he casually wiped away.

The spinning slowed down, and Sonia held her head slightly. "Whew," she sighed, "I've still got to get used to that…" She stared down at her skirt. "Still a little off-color, but this will have to do for now…"

"I didn't know you knew how to spin," said Espio.

"Sonic taught me," Sonia replied, "I call it the Sonia Spin! Even though Sonic can do it too, plus he invented it… Ah, who cares."

"Tornado Twirl works just as well," said Espio.

"Pffft!" Sonia raised her nose, "Sonic's already got the other spin attacks and abilities. He hardly uses this spin. Let ME have it!"

"Even though _I too_ can do it?" Espio replied, as he spun back on his toes and proved to Sonia he was capable of such a technique.

"Heeeey!" Sonia hissed, "No fair! I want my own technique! You're not even doing it right! It's supposed to be COUNTER clockwise!"

"This works just as well," said Espio, not even slowing down once.

"Oh yeah? Well watch this!" Sonia started doing her 'Sonia Spin', and started inching closer to Espio…

"Hey, be careful!"

_WHANG!_

The two tornados got sucked into each other, and both the spinners ended up getting tangled together and falling over, with Espio hovering over Sonia.

The chameleon was flabbergasted and blushing brightly. He was never one to mingle around girls, so being ever so close to one was daunting… Sonia was dazed and confused for a moment, but then tightened her look. "Get your hands off me, you creep!"

"I, uh, didn't mean to…"

"Hands off my leg!"

Espio glanced down and realized the force of the collision had wrapped his arm around Sonia's upper leg. "I'm sorry! Let me just…" He tried to tug back, but only succeeded in slightly lifting Sonia's skirt a bit.

"Hey!" Sonia shouted, "Cut that out, you pervert!"

"I didn't mean to!" Espio stammered, "I'm trying to loosen myself! But your leg seems to be caught in my other arm."

"Well get your tail off MY arm!"

"Perhaps you could remove YOUR arm off my butt!"

"I'm not the creep here, YOU are!"

"I'm not saying you're a creep. This was just an accident. Now could you please work with me here…"

The two struggled for a bit, awkwardly moving body parts left and right, up and down, until finally they were able to free themselves and pulled away. "Hmph!" Sonia huffed as she stood up and brushed her skirt off, "You do that again, and I'll karate-chop your balls off!"

Espio narrowed his eyes. "There's no need to be rude," he replied, "You're the one that crashed into me."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have tried to show me up!"

"I was doing no such thing," said Espio, "I was merely showing you that I knew the Tornado Twirl myself. Besides, you're completely all over the place with it. You really should practice more."

Sonia huffed loudly once again and turned away.

"I'm training to strengthen my spin," Espio continued, "Perhaps you would like to join me?"

"I don't need help!" Sonia spewed, "I'm perfectly capable of perfecting my own spins."

Espio sighed. "Very well," he replied, "I suppose I'll be seeing you. Good luck, then." He spun back into a tornado and dashed off down the road.

Sonia watched as he left. Something about Espio seemed rather off… It didn't help that she barely knew him, but most guys she argued with, they tended to bend to her whim and agree she was right and he was wrong.

Did he actually talk BACK to her? Like SHE was the one in the wrong?

Who did he think he was? Grrr, she'll teach him a thing or two! He wanted to practice the Sonia Spin? Well, she was going to completely SCHOOL him!

Espio continued down the path in his Tornado Twirl, being careful of his surroundings. There was no real obstacles, save for a tiny critter here and there that he was able to go around with ease. As he continued, he could feel this groove coming back. It was becoming more natural to him. Perhaps he would be able to use his Tornado Twirl more often again.

"Hey you!" he suddenly heard Sonia screeching from behind. Even with turning constantly in 360 degree angles, he could tell the hedgehog was catching up to him quickly. This time, he twisted around, ceasing his Tornado Twirl, and landed of his feet to face her. Sonia, on the other hand, ceased her own tornado spin and launched at Espio with her leg extended, as if ready to kick him.

The chameleon dodged with ease, and Sonia ended up crashing into a tree, and crumpling downward to the ground. He went over to see if she was all right, when she suddenly sprung back up and kicked at him some more. He stepped backwards at every attack, dodging and evading each punch and kick she threw.

"What are you doing?" he asked, more curious than concerned.

"You've got a lot of gall to talk to me the way you did!" Sonia snapped as she kept throwing attacks, "Nobody talks to Princess Sonia like that! Hiiiyaaa!"

Espio ducked a high kick with ease. Though he did hear a slight crack in Sonia's joints, and the hedgehog fell over. "Owww!"

"What's wrong?"

"Not that it concerns you, but I might've overstretched that last kick!" Sonia rubbed at her leg, "I guess they're just not meant to go that high…"

"They can be if properly executed."

"Oh here we go again!" Sonia sneered, "The great, smart Espio lends his knowledge and mansplains how to do everything to a poor little girl like me!"

"I am NOT 'mansplaining' anything," Espio sighed, "I only wanted to help you…"

"Yeah, well, I don't need help!" Sonia spat, "I mean, I may be a princess, but I'm a pretty formidable fighter! How many princesses do YOU know can fight?"

The chameleon scratched his head. "I can think of at least two," he replied, "Blaze is a very lethal fighter. And Sally from Mobotropolis can hold her own fairly well if she needs too…"

Sonia twitched her nose. "Okay, well, can they fight AND look fashionable at the same time?"

"I find no fault in their clothes," the ninja shrugged.

"Feh!" Sonia snapped, "Leave it to a guy when it comes to fashion knowledge…"

"Can you stand?" Espio offered a hand, but Sonia waved it away.

"I got this," she went to stand up, but nearly fell on her face, whimpering.

"You might have pulled a muscle," Espio knelt next to her to examine.

"Just leave me alone!" Sonia twisted away and crossed her arms, "I don't need your help!"

The chameleon rolled his eyes. "What exactly are you trying to prove here?"

Sonia slowly lowered her head. "I… I get a lot of flak from other girls," she replied, "Those who fight hard, but basically give up any bit of femininity just to 'prove themselves'. Sonic taught me how to protect myself, no problem. And I love learning martial arts. But… Why do I have to give up all the other things I love just to prove myself capable as any other guy?"

Espio chuckled. Sonia narrowed her eyes at this. "I'm sorry, is this funny to you?"

"My apologies," he replied, "The truth is you have nothing to worry about. There are many girls out there who are capable of fighting, yet don't necessarily act like 'the guys' to be so. I know many girls who love to dress up, shop, get their hair done, and yet have time to kick robots in their shins. Sonia…"

He took a hold of her hand, "You don't have to give up anything, nor prove yourself to anyone. You just have to be you." He then narrowed his eyes, "Although, I must question… Are you truly comfortable with being condescending of others? Especially if they just want to help you improve?"

Sonia's eyes darted to the side. "Well… I don't mean to be a jerk," she said, "It's just I'm tired of being getting on my case of being so fancy-schmancy, while wanting to kick some ass now and then. It's like I have to be one or the other. I can't be both…"

"Prove them wrong and be both, then," Espio smiled, "I think you have what it takes. However, I wish you would treat me, and others, a little nicer… A true princess doesn't make others bow down to her, but want to stand _with_ her."

Sonia sighed. "You're right," she said, "I suppose if I want to be at par with the boys, I need to drop the whole 'women are wiser' trope, huh?"

"True," said Espio, "Though you acted more like an ass."

Sonia twitched her nose. "I'll work on that…" She then gave puppy-dog eyes to Espio, "Perhaps you could teach me?"

The chameleon started blushing once more. "Well… It's not a hard thing to learn. Just try to be nice, that's all."

Sonia chuckled. Espio had to admit it looked rather cute on her. "I mean, can you teach me altogether? You know, the fighting skills? And the Tornado Twirl?"

Espio smiled at her. "It would be an honor to teach you, Princess." He gave a respectful bow.

"And such a gentleman too!" Sonia chimed.

Espio offered his hand, and this time, Sonia accepted it and stood up… only to nearly fall over once more. Fortunately, the chameleon was there to catch her. "Oh right… Your leg."

"Maybe… we could wait a few days until my leg is back to normal?" Sonia asked sheepishly.

"Certainly," Espio nodded, "I suppose you'll need a lift home."

"Oh, if you don't mind chauffeuring!" Sonia gleamed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of this…" Espio suddenly hoisted Sonia up and placed her on his backside. He then raced down the dirt path on foot with Sonia on top.

"It's a bit of a distance back to my kingdom!" Sonia called, "You sure this is okay for you?"

"I can take all the training I can get!" Espio called back.

By the time Espio dropped Sonia off and returned home, half the day had passed. Espio figured the other two would have noticed he was gone by now. Hopefully they didn't end up needing him on a last-minute case.

The house seemed devoid of clients... That was a good sign, at least.

The moment he stepped back inside.,,

"Hello, Espio…"

The chameleon nearly jumped at the suddenly, deep voice nearby. He looked over to see Vector at his desk, leaning back on the chair, arms crossed. "I missed you."

"S… sorry," Espio replied, "We didn't have a client, did we?"

"Lucky for you, we didn't," Vector stood up and made his way towards his partner, "Though I don't know how I feel about you sneaking off when I'm not lookin'…"

"Forgive me," said Espio, "I didn't mean to stay out so long. I only wanted to train for a while, but I ended up getting mixed in with someone, and well… It's a long story."

"I can imagine," said Vector, "I saw you."

Espio whipped his head up. "You _saw _me?"

"I'm a detective," Vector replied, "You think I couldn't track you down?" He stepped up to Espio rather closely, "So just answer me this one thing, pal…"

He then gave a mischievous grin as he wrapped an arm around his buddy, "So you and Sonia now, huh?"

Espio could die of embarrassment right then and there…


End file.
